(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma television and image display device capable of displaying an image different in aspect ratio from a display screen thereon.
(2) Description of Related Art
An image display device is known as prior art for example disclosed in the following document, that corrects the luminance level of video display signals displayed on a display screen between a display and a non-display area based on the correction data when a partial screen display mode is switched to a whole screen display mode (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-144819).
In the above patent document, no measures to prevent burning occurring in the partial display mode have been taken. This virtually allows burning on a screen attributed by a partial display.
In the document, a video display signal itself is corrected to change its luminance in the whole screen display mode. For this reason, atmosphere of an image such as brightness of the image may be displayed differently from an original intention of the inputted video display signal.